Hogwarts Idol!
by Snaily
Summary: I've decided to do what others before me have done. Host: Ryan Gillyweed. Judges: Randy Jarvey, Paula Abduel, and Simon Cauldron! Lyrics are censored if need be, so it is safe for all to read. Enjoy!
1. The Premiere!

(Dun dun, dun dun, dun duun, dun dun! duh-duh duh-duh duh-duh duh)

The Harry Potter theme becomes the American Idol theme!

"Welcome everyone! This is Ryan Gillyweed here hosting Hogwarts Idol!" said the host as the spotlight swung across the stage. "We have gone through many stages of auditions, and finally, we've reached our top twelve! But before we meet our contestants, let's give a round of applause for the judges who have brought us through these first few weeks!

"Give it up for out judges!

Randy Jarvey!" Randy waves at the crowd as they applaud him.

"Paula Abduel" (Get it? Duel?) Paula smiled and took a sip of butter beer.

"And Simon Cauldron!" There was a mixture of applause of booing as Simon just sat there with a smile on his face.

Ryan waited for the applause to die down, before he said…

"Now let's welcome the best of the best, the only twelve who have survived the harsh criticisms of judges these past few weeks. Our contestants are….

"Harry Potter! Ginny Weasley! Hermione Granger! Ronald Weasley! Draco Malfoy! Nymphadora Tonks! Parvati Patil! Lavender Brown! Angelina Johnson! Luna Lovegood! Ernie Macmillan! Aaanndd…Seamus Finnigan!"


	2. What I Go to School For

There was wild applause as Ryan finished announcing the names.

"Out first contestant, from Surrey, England, UK, is Harry Potter, singing "What I Go to School For!" said Ryan. He stepped off the stage as music began to play.

Harry began to sing as he came on stage.

"Her voice is echoed in my mind

I count the days till she is mine

Can't tell my friends 'cause they will  
laugh I love a girl from senior class

I daydream my way through freshman math

While she fills our her college apps

I'll show her a world where we belong

But she'll have to drive us to the prom 

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazy

She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

But she's the one that I need

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for

Her boyfriend's just turning nineteen

But that doesn't bother me

He's back at college out of town I find  
a reason to go round

I climb a tree outside her home

To make sure she is alone

She looks up and sees me there

Still I can't help but stop and stare

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazy

She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

But she's the one that I need

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for

Everyone that you see all day

knows you're looking at me in

a different way

I guess that's why my marks  
are getting so high

I can see those tell tale signs

telling me that I was on your mind

I could see that you want it more

when you told me that I'm what

you go to school for

I'm what you go to school for 

She's made her choice and I'm the one

At least 'til graduation comes

We drive past school to wave goodbye

My friends they can't believe their eyes

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazy I know

that she loves me

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

But she's the one that I need

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for!"

Harry wrapped up his song and waved to the crowd, who applauded. There were several wolf whistles from the girls. Harry blushed.

"So, Harry," said Ryan as he walked back onto the stage. How does it feel to be here tonight?"

"Um – well, Cool, I guess, er, you know what I mean?" Harry said. The momentum of the audience was suddenly getting to him.

"Yeah," said Ryan, slightly amused. "Well, that was an excellent performance. Judges? What do you have to say?"

"Ah, pretty good man, you worked it out there. A little pitchy in some parts, but otherwise an overall great performance," said Randy.

"Loved it!" said Paula, applauding. "Was that song by any chance about Cho Chang?"

Harry kept his mouth shut as though it were cemented. But he didn't do it on purpose. Ginny had jinxed him from backstage.

"What a juvenile song!" exclaimed Simon, "I didn't like it one bit."

"Well, now you've heard what the judges have had to say, so send in your votes! It's up to you whether or not Harry here stays on the show. Send your owl after the show, but keep in mind that NO OWLS will be opened until after EVERYONE has performed. Just send in your owl with the number of the contestant that is your favorite!"


	3. Pretend to Nice

"Our next contestant," Ryan announced, "Is Ginny Weasley from out of Ottery St. Catchpole, singing, "Pretend to be nice!"

Ginny walked out onstage, wearing clothes that she didn't usually wear. Her shirt was a teal graffiti tee shirt, and she was wearing dark blue jeans. Her hair was up in messy rocker pigtails and she had a little makeup on. She looked great, but very un-Ginny. She had a box in her arms. She bent down and opened the box. Inside were six pygmy puffs and six mini microphones!

She cued the music and began to sing.

"Well he looks at me with those Innocent eyes,  
And says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise,  
Because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied,  
I hope that you got that shirt at half price,  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor,  
I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before,  
And I don't think that I can take it no more,  
He's driving me right out my front door,

Why do you do what you do to me baby?  
You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,

Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Then everything in my life would be alright!

Ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo ooo, wee, ooo  
Ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo ooo, wee, ooo

Ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo ooo, wee, ooo, ooo, ooo!"

As Ginny sung this part, her pygmy puffs joined in to make a perfect harmony. 

"And I try so hard just to figure him out,  
But he won't tell me what he's thinking about,  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,  
With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out,  
And then he disappears for a week at a time,  
And then he shows up just like everything's fine,  
And I don't get what goes on in his mind,  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines,

Why do you do what you do to me baby?  
You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Don't mean to bore you, but you know I adore you,

But can't you just pretend to be nice?  
Can you at least pretend to be nice?  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Then everything in my life would be alright, 

Ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo ooo, wee, ooo  
Ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo ooo, wee, ooo

Ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo ooo, wee, ooo, ooo, ooo!"

Ginny waved her wand and an electric guitar cam flying of the side of the stage. Then she began rocking out in a guitar solo, bouncing around and bopping her head.

Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,

But can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Then everything in my life would be alright

Ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo ooo, wee, ooo  
Ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo ooo, wee, ooo

Ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo, wee, ooo ooo, wee, ooo, ooo, ooo!"

But can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Then everything in my life would be alright…"

Ginny kept singing this while she magically faded out. There was wild applause at Ginny creativity and action on the stage.

"Bravo, Ginny! What do you have to say?" asked Ryan, holding the mic to Ginny.

"Oh that was amazing! I had so much fun, it was great."

"Yeah, cute pygmy puffs," said Ryan. Ginny giggled. "So, what do the judges have to say?"

"Hey, way to get creative out there!" praised Randy, "I had fun, I know you did!"

"Beautiful, honey, way to hit those high notes!" said Paula, grinning.

Simon didn't look so pleased. "I thought she butchered it. And what's with the look? I mean, it looks like a rocker wannabe!"

"But I am a rocker wannabe, Simon," said Ginny, grinning. The crowd whooped and applauded.

"OK, time for a commercial break," said Ryan. "Remember, to vote for Ginny, send your owl in with the number 2 after the show. Remember, NO OWLS will be opened until AFTER the show. We'll be back in a few minutes!"


	4. Somebody to Love

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol!" exclaimed Ryan Gillyweed. "Our next competitor is Hermione Granger from Sussex, England, UK! She will be singing "Somebody to Love!" Go for it Hermione!"

Hermione walked out on stage wearing a glittering red dress with one twisted strap on her left shoulder. The skirt fell to her knees. For only the second time in anyone's memory, her hair was pulled back in a fancy knot.

She grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

"Can anybody here

Find me somebody to

Love?

Each morning I get up

And…da da da da

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror

And cry "Lord, whatcha

Doing to me?

I have spent all my years

To believe in you

But I just can't get no relief

Lord, somebody (somebody)

Somebody (somebody)

Can anybody find me?

Somebody to love?

And I feel I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat

I'm okay; I'm all right

Ain't gonna say no to me!

I just got to get out

Of this prison cell

One day, I'm gonna be free

Lord! Somebody (somebody)

Somebody (somebody)

Can anybody find me?

Somebody to love?

Everyday

I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to

bring me down and they

say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of

water in my brain!

I got no common sense!

Da da da da da da

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Ginny played another guitar solo from the sidelines…

Her pygmy puffs began to sing while Hermione danced.

"_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love!_

_Can anybody find me?"_

Hermione was back at the microphone.

"Somebody to looooooooove!"

"_Find me_

_Find me_

_Somebody toooo_

_Love_

_Find me _

_Find me_

_Somebody toooo_

_Love!"_

Applause broke out as Hermione belted out her last note. Ryan applauded as he walked up next to her.

"Excellent, Miss Granger! Let's see what the judges have to say!" he said. He didn't ask her how she felt, because she was panting to heavily to give a straight answer.

"Suh-weet, girl! I loved how you hit those long notes!" said Randy, applauding his approval. "I noticed you forgot words though!" Hermione flushed as red as her dress.

"Wonderful, sweetheart! We'll gladly find you somebody to love!" Paula said. "I love your dress too!"

"What was that? You forgot words, you were pitchy, I just don't get it!" said Simon, frowning.

"Great job, Hermione," said Ryan. "If you'd like to vote for Hermione, send your owl with the number three after the show. Remember, NO OWLS will be opened until everyone has sung. And now a brief commercial break."


	5. Underdog

"And we're back at Hogwarts Idol! So far we've seen Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger! Our next contestant is also from out of Ottery St. Catchpole," said Ryan as an intro. "Please welcome Ron Weasley!"

Ron came on stage and waved to the crowd. He cued his sister, who was playing backup guitar.

"She's an underdog

Who lives next door to me

She's always heard

'You won't amount

To anything.'

And it kills me

To watch

The agony behind

Her eyes

It's tragic the way

People pass her by

But now I realize that

Everyone sees her

But nobody knows her

She screams in her pillow

For a better tomorrow

She hates it

But she takes it

Watch out for that girl

One day she may change

The world.

She's original

Never trying to fit in

She's got a way

To always go

Against the grain

Oh yeah

Someday

They'll see

How beautiful

She really is

I know

The last

Will be the first

The table's gonna turn!

'Cause

Everyone sees her

But nobody knows her

She screams in her pillow

For a better tomorrow

She hates it

But she fakes it

Watch out for that girl

One day she may change the world

Maybe she'll be in a movie

Maybe she'll be in a song

Better pay her some attention

Before she's gone

She's an underdog, yeah

She means the world to me, yeah

Everyone sees her

But nobody knows her

She screams in her pillow

For a better tomorrow

She hates it

But she makes it

Watch out for that girl

One day she may change the world.

Everyone sees her

But nobody knows her

She screams in her pillow

For a better tomorrow

She hates it but she makes it

Watch out for that girl

One day she may change the world!"

Ron smiled and took a bow. Ryan applauded as he walked on stage, passing Ginny, who was walking off.

"That was great! How do you feel?" he asked Ron.

"Great. Never better," said Ron, beaming.

"Randy? What do you say to that performance?"

"I liked it. Not the best we've heard from you, but still alright," said Randy, nodding.

"Really great," said Paula. "We seem to be on a love theme tonight!"

Ron's ears turned red.

"Eh," said Simon. "I didn't care about that song. Make better choices in the future."

"Sounds mostly good Ron!" said Ryan, reaching up and patting Ron on the back. Though he was several years older, he was still shorter. "If you want to vote for Ron, send your owl with the number three AFTER the show. NO OWLS will be opened until the END of the show. And now a brief commercial break."


	6. It's the End of the World!

"Here we are at Hogwarts Idol Season 1! We've heard some great music tonight, and next we will hear from Mr. Draco Malfoy of London!"

"Thanks, Ryan," came Draco's drawl from behind Ryan's shoulder. "I just want to let you all know that I am definitely the best singer here, and that if you don't vote for me, I'll curse you."

"Oh, just sing already!" exclaimed Simon. Draco glared at him. Nevertheless, he took the microphone out of Ryan's hands and prepared for his performance.

"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine

That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds,  
snakes, and airplanes, Draco Malfoy is not afraid.  
Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world  
serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs. Feed  
it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, Ladder  
start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire  
in a fire, representing seven games, a government  
for hire and a combat site. Left of west and coming in  
a hurry with Death Eaters breathing down your neck. Team  
by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped.  
Look at that low playing! Fine, then. Uh oh,  
overflow, population, common food, but it'll do. Save  
yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs,  
listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and  
the revered and the right, right. You vitriolic,  
patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty  
psyched.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.

Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign  
towers. Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself  
churn. Locking in, uniforming, book burning, blood  
letting. Every motive escalates. Automotive incinerate.  
Light a votive, light a candle. Step down, step down.  
Watch your heel crush, crushed, uh-oh, this means no  
fear cavalier. Renegade steer clear! A tournament,  
tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions,  
offer me alternatives and I decline."

During every chorus, in the background, several Death Eaters danced and sang,

"_It's time I had some time alone._

_It's time I had some time alone_

_It's time I had some time alone…"_

Draco sang the chorus over them.

"It's the end of the world as we know it

It's the end of the world as we know it

It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.

The other night I dreamt of knives, continental  
drift divide. Mountains sit in a line, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy and Dolohov. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You  
symbiotic, patriotic, slam book neck, right? Right.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine."

"It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine…"

Having finished his song, Draco smiled and nodded at the crowd. There must have been applause in his head, because there was absolute silence in the audience.

Ryan, through obligation, stepped back on stage. The Death Eaters leered behind Draco, and Ryan took a couple steps backward. "Umm…good, Draco. Uh…let's see what the judges have to say…"

Randy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Draco, dawg, uh…you worked it, that's' for sure…Paula?"

Paula was staring at Draco in disbelief. "Ummm…Simon?" she asked, looking at the man on her left hopefully.

Simon was the only one who didn't seem at a loss for words. But he was also wearing a funny hat.

"First, you can't curse me, because I'm protected," he said, motioning to his funny hat. "Second, you ruined that song. It's practically a rap and you still missed most of the notes and rhythm. And what was with changing the words? I could hardly tell what you were saying half the time. It was dreadful."

Draco sneered. "Well! That's what _you_ think!" He stalked off the stage, the Death Eaters in his wake. Simon removed his funny hat.

"Well! That was definitely interesting," said Ryan, "If you happen to be crazy and want to vote for Draco, send your owl in with the number four after EVERYONE has competed. NO OWLS will be opened until after the show. And now, I think we all need a break. We'll be back in a few minutes."


	7. Soak Up the Sun

"Welcome back! I hope you've all recovered from out last performance! But up next, we have Luna Lovegood from Elephant and Castle!" said Ryan, mopping his forehead with a cloth before running off stage. Luna Lovegood drifted on dreamily, dressed in blue jeans and a bright orange and fuschia tank top dress. Her wand was still behind her ear.

She stopped at the microphone.

"Oh. Hello," she said, as though realizing for the first time that she was on stage. "Well, I guess I'd better sing!" she giggled.

The background music started and Luna hummed a bit before singing.

"My friend the communist  
Holds meetings in his RV  
I can't afford his gas  
So I'm stuck here watching TV  
I don't have digital  
I don't have diddly squat  
It's not having what you want  
It's wanting what you've got

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up

I'm gonna tell 'em that  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun

I've got a crummy job  
It don't pay near enough  
To buy the things it takes  
To win me some of your love  
Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
That makes you act the way you do

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up

I'm gonna tell 'em that  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
While it's still free

I'm gonna soak up the sun

Before it goes out of me.

Don't have no master suite  
I'm still the king of me  
You have a fancy ride, but baby  
I'm the one who has the key  
Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
That makes you act the way you do  
Maybe I am crazy too

I'm gonna soak up the sun

Gonna tell everyone

To lighten up

I'm gonna tell 'em that  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up

I'm gonna soak up the sun

I'm gonna soak up the sun

Gonna tell everyone

To lighten up

I'm gonna tell 'em that  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up

I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Got my 45 on  
So I can rock on."

Luna stopped singing and again acted like she'd forgotten where she was.

"Hey, great job Luna! You finished the song! We had some trouble with that earlier in the season," said Ryan. "You always had something to say about the Crumpled Horned Snorkack or whatever you call it."

"Don't worry Ryan, you've got it right," said Luna, smiling. "People laughed at me because of it."

"Right. How mean of them," said Ryan insincerely, "Let's turn to the judges."

"I'm impressed, you made it through. Some areas were pitchy, but otherwise it was excellent," said Randy.

"I love Sheryl Crow!" exclaimed Paula, "Great job. But move around a little more. You kind of just stood there staring into space while you sang."

"Boring! It wasn't great. Work at it a little more and maybe I'll change my mind about you." Simon shrugged.

"OK, we've heard the judge's opinions, but it's yours that really matter. If you want to vote for Luna, send in your owl with the number five AFTER the show. NO OWLS will be opened until then. Now for a word from our sponsers."


	8. Do You Believe in Magic?

"Here we are again at Hogwarts Idol! Our next competitor is a native of Delhi, India but now lives in Kent. Please welcome Parvati Patil singing, "Do You Believe in Magic!" with her sister, Padma Patil, as backup!" Ryan applauded as he walked off stage.

Parvati came walked on dressed in jeans, a green spaghetti tank top and a black shrug. Padma wore jeans also, but her shirt was a purple dress with a black leather vest. The music started and Parvati began to sing.

"Do you believe in magic  
In a young girls heart?  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts?

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy

like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a

stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues 

Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face

no matter how hard you try 

Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning,

'til it's just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me

Do you believe in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?

Do you believe like I believe?

Do you believe in magic?"

Parvati and Padma ended on a fade-out, and applause rang throughout the crowd.

"If we didn't believe in magic, we do now!" said Ryan, winking. "What do the judges have to say?"

"You guys worked it up there, but your timing was a little off and you were a bit off-key. But otherwise, fine," said Randy.

Paula smiled. "A great sister act," she said. "But I agree with Randy. Keep working on it!"

Simon didn't seem to take it as well. "You had so many vibratos; you sounded like Mongolian throat singers! I didn't like it at all." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Well, that, for the most part, was some great constructive criticism from the judges," said Ryan, standing next to the sisters. "If you would like to vote for Parvati and Padma, send your owl in with the number six after ALL the contestants have performed. NO OWLS will be opened until AFTER the show. Now, yet another word from those persistent sponsors."


	9. IMPORTANT: Please Read!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!**

There was some confusion in the numbers, so they are as follows.

Send your owls in with these numbers:

Harry 1

Ginny 2

Hermione 3

Ron 4

Draco 5

Luna 6

Parvati 7

**I know it doesn't really matter unless you actually want to vote, which you are NOT required to do. But I felt the need to correct myself. So Now the numbers are right. **


	10. Boyfriend

"And we're back! Boy, those sponsor guys just won't leave us alone! Ha ha! Well, our next singer is Lavender Brown from Kingston-upon-Hull, England, UK! She will sing "Boyfriend!" Ryan announced.

Lavender walked out on stage wearing tons of makeup and a rebel look. Her jeans were ripped at the knee on one leg and the thigh on the other. She wore a mini skirt over them. Her shirt was open-shouldered and slightly high-rising. Her hair was bunched up in a sloppy knot at the back of her head. She was wearing a ton of makeup.

"Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha,

What'cha been doin'?

What'cha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'?

How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess, girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth!  
I didn't steal your boyfriend.  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like

I took him from ya'

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend!"

Lavender wrapped up her dance moves and her singing to applause. Ryan stepped up on stage and held the mic in front of Lavender. "So, how did that feel?" he asked her. He hadn't done it in a while and decided that he ought to.

"Excellent!" said Lavender breathing hard. Ryan accepted that as an answer and turned to the judges.

"What do you have to say about Lavender's performance?" he asked them.

"You really put a lot into those dance moves! The singing was okay, but not great," said Randy.

"You reminded me of me a little," said Paula, who had, of course, been a dancer herself, "but there were a couple notes off key."

"What sort of song was that?" asked Simon. "It sounds like haters, and I hate haters! The singing was absolutely terrible, too."

Paula laughed in mirth.

"Well, that's what the judges have to say, but if you want to keep Miss Brown in the show, send your owl in with the number eight AFTER everyone has competed! NO OWLS will be opened until that time! Now it's time for a commercial break."

8888


	11. Reflection

"Here we are again at Hogwarts Idol! So far we've heard from eight of our contestants. What will the others have in store for us?" Ryan asked. "Well, we're about to find out! Our next contestant is Nymphadora Tonks from Sheffield, England, UK, singing "Reflection!"

Christina Aguilera walked out on stage. The crowd gasped. But Christina scrunched up her face and turned into Tonks! She had boot cut jeans on that were virtually flawless. Her shirt was a glittering pink halter covered with sequins. She wore elbow length gloves that were see-through. She had chosen blond hair kind of like Christina's, but her face was her own. The flute music began, and Tonks started to sing.

"Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Everyday

It's as if I play a part

Now I see if I wear a mask,

I could fool the world,

But I cannot fool my heart.

Who is that girl I see?

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I

Have to harden my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow I will show

The world what's

Inside my heart, and be loved

For who I am.

Who is that girl I see?

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that

Must be free to fly

That burns with need to know

The reason why!

Why must we all conceal

What we think,

How we fell?

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Ohhhh heyyy yeahh…"

The crowd roared with applause at Tonks' ending. "Wow!" said Ryan coming onto stage. He was clearly impressed. "Bravo! Judges, what do you have to say?"

"Superb! That was amazing, Tonks! You're officially a dawg-ette!" Randy exclaimed, giving Tonks two thumbs up. Tonks laughed. She made dog ears pop our of her hair. The crowd laughed with her. After making the ears disappear, she turned to Paula.

"Excellent, sweetie. You did Christina an honor."

"And Simon?" asked Ryan.

"You butchered it," said Simon simply. Paula slapped his shoulder. As he turned to argue with her, Tonks turned her head into Simon's. The only difference was that there was a large pig snout sticking out of the middle of the face. She stuck out her tongue and lolled her head to the side as she pointed at Simon. The crowd roared with laughter, but just as Simon looked around, Tonks Metamorphosed back.

"Okay, let's a take – a commercial break – before this gets any – uglier!" Ryan panted as he laughed. "Vote – for Tonks – Owl with number nine – AFTER the show – NO OWLS will – okay, just cut to commercial!"


	12. This is My Time

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol! Hopefully you've all stopped laughing by now. If not, I don't blame you!" Ryan said. "Okay, we only have three more contestants to perform for us. Please welcome Angelina Johnson from Southampton, England, UK!" Ryan stepped off the stage applauding.

Angelina strode out onto the stage with an air of confidence. Her hair was curled and she was wearing flowing black pants and a burgundy jacket. She had a golden necklace and gold earrings. She waved to the crowd just as the music started.

"This is my time.

Oh! At times I felt like

I had lost my- self.

Cause people try to make

You some one –else

I had to learn to trust

My heart so things

Can change

I came into a void

But I can speak my

Mind and I feel

I'm living in a box

To keep the girl

I am concealed

And oh

I finally found the strength

So I can leave that all behind

This is my time to shine

This is my place to find

All that I have inside

I never knew

This is my time to show

What I must have always known

That nothing's impossible

And dreams come true

And dreams come true

Oh

Everybody's got

The strength inside

All it takes it time to realize

That you and only you can

be the one to decide

I can I will I know

That everything

I want I can do

Believing in myself

That every wish I

Make will come true

And oh

It took a while to get this far

But I'm here now

This is my time to shine

This is my place to find

All that I have inside

I never knew

This is my time to show

What I must have always known

That nothing's impossible

And dreams come true

And dreams come true

All that come and all these things

Here I finally found my wings

Now I know I'm ready to fly

This is my time to shine

This is my place to find

All that I have inside

I never knew

This is my time to show

What I must have always known

That nothing's impossible

And dreams come true

And dreams come true

This is my time

This is my time

Heyyyy

This is my time

This is my time

Heyyyy

This is my time to shine

This is my place to find

All that I have inside

I never knew

This is my time to show

What I must have always known

That nothing's impossible

And dreams come true

And dreams come true…"

There was huge applause as Angelina completed her performance. As the applause died down, Randy began to speak.

"Hey, you brought it on, Angelina. But it was a little rough at parts. Overall, it was a good song choice for you."

Paula agreed. "You said it was you time to shine, and darling, it was."

"Forgettable," said Simon. "I wouldn't remember that performance looking at it a week from now. Keep working at it."

Ryan walked up on stage and began to make his announcements. "Well, if _you_ liked Angelina, be sure to send your owls with the number ten AFTER the last two competitors have performed. IF you want to keep her in the show, VOTE! But remember, NO OWLS will be opened until everyone has performed. And now another commercial break."


End file.
